


"Gold’s Kitchen" part seven

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - Mulan and Victor return from Las Vegas. The three losing chefs from the pizza challenge prepare the dining room for Henry’s birthday party. Chef Gold pulls Belle away from the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold’s Kitchen" part seven

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this story is coming out of my head fast. I remember when it took me two weeks to write a fic, but this one I’m updating like crazy. Let me know what you think. I love reading your comments. *Happy Reading*

The morning after Belle and Chef Gold’s stimulating night in the kitchen, Belle wakes and prepares herself for a busy day of work. Hell’s Kitchen is throwing a birthday party tonight, so Belle and the two losing chefs from the pizza challenge, must get the dining room ready for the event. She sits in the lounge alone, blogging about cheese burgers on her laptop and waiting for the call to start today’s punishment.

"You really should be over this by now."

Belle hears a familiar voice entering the room. She turns around and sees Mulan coming into the dorm, dragging Victor inside.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Mulan hobbles Victor over to the couch.

"I think I need more ice," Victor sobs.

"What the hell happened to you," Belle asks in utter shock.

Mulan throws a bag of ice at Victor. “That’s the last thing I’m doing to help you.” She turns and faces Belle. “We met Ruby Lucas.”

Victor holds the ice to his crotch.

Belle’s eyes widen. “Okay?”

"The moment we met her, he turned into an obsessive fanboy and couldn’t keep his hands off of her. Ruby asked him several times to calm down and relax, but he couldn’t control himself. I guess it got too much for Ruby and she kicked him square in the dick with her six inch heels. I couldn’t stop laughing."

"Oh my god !" Belle bursts out in an uncontrollable laughter.

"It was worth it," Victor says over the lady’s enjoyment.

"Poor, Victor." Belle calms herself, wiping her face from tears. "She probably thinks you’re some kind of creeper now."

"I don’t care what she thinks. That was the best day of my life and I regret nothing…. Ow." He repositions the ice over his crotch.

"Our punishment is going to start any moment. Are you going to be okay?" Belle asks.

"Yes, yes I’ll be fine."

The door to the men’s bedroom swings open and Jefferson stumbles out. “I have the worst fucking headache.” He scuffles to the couch and plops down next to Belle. “I’m never drinking rum again.”

Belle scoots away from him. “You reek, Jefferson.”

"Yea, I know. I think I may have pissed myself a little."

"That doesn’t smell like a little." Victor covers his nose.

"I think I should take a shower," Jefferson says.

"You think?" Belle replies.

Jefferson stares at Belle.

"What are you looking at?" Belle asks, a little uneasy by the way he gawks at her.

"I had the strangest dream last night and you were in it."

"I don’t want to hear about your wet dreams, Jefferson."

"It’s funny, you know, because I never ever dream about you. I may have had a few about Chef Regina, but you, never."

"That’s gross and one wants to hear it." Belle tries to defuse the conversation. She’s afraid of what he might say and thinks he may have saw her with Chef Gold.

"It’s weird, because it felt like it was really happening."

"No. One. Cares." Belle is annoyed with him.

"Why do you want me to stop talking so badly?"

"Because, no one wants to hear about your fucking sex dreams."

"I never said it was a sex dream." He thinks for a moment. "Maybe it was, but I wasn’t the one having sex though."

The phone suddenly rings.

"Thank. God." Belle says, throwing her hands in the air and quickly answers the phone.

"I guess now would be the best time to take a shower." Jefferson gets up from the couch and staggers into the bathroom. "My fucking head."

Belle hangs up the phone. “That was Archibald. You know what that means, Victor.”

"Yes, sadly I do." He slowly stands from the couch, throwing his ice pack down on the table.

"Are you sure you’re going to be alright?" Belle asks with concern.

"Yes, I’ll be fine. This pain is my trophy."

"You’re really twisted." Belle says, as she follows Victor out of the door. "I’ll see you later, Mulan."

"Try to have a good day, okay?"

"I will." Belle leaves the dorm and heads down to the dining room.

In the dining room, head waiter Archibald Hopper assigns each chef a task. “Victor, we have to rearrange every table.” He hands over the floor plan. “Remove everything from the tables before moving them. Belle will help you with the tables, after you clear the china.”

"Yes, sir." Victor begins clearing the tables.

"I want you to start filling the balloons, Regina wants a lot of them. Fill as many as you can, before Victor clears the tables, then help him move them."

"Yes, sir," Belle replies.

"I thought there were three of you."

"Jefferson will be down any moment, he was in the shower when you called."

"Oh, alright. There’s also some peppermints that fell off the counter last night, pick them up for me please."

The only thing that comes to Belle’s mind is Chef Gold knocking the mints on the floor, trying to keep her from getting them. “Yes, sir.” She giggles to herself and holds back a smile.

"I don’t know what’s so funny about mints falling to the floor, but please just get them all up," Archibald walks away.

"I’m sorry, sir." She giggles again and walks over to pick up the mints.

After collecting the mints into a bowl, Belle crawls around the floor searching for any mints she may have missed. As she looking for lingering peppermint, Chef Gold walks into the restaurant.

Gold greets the head waiter. “Archie.” He nods his head at him, then glances down at Belle gathering the peppermint candies.

She looks up at Gold and he winks at her, smelling his fingers, as he walks pass her. Belle loses grip of the bowl, spilling the candies back on the floor.

"Miss French," Archibald calls. "I need you to fill balloons, not pick up candy all day."

"I’m sorry sir." She swiftly regathers the mints. "They just slipped."

"Don’t let it happen again."

"Yes, sir." She looks up and watches Chef Gold walk into his office.

After picking up mints for the second time, Belle sets up chairs by the helium tank. She fills the balloons and tie them into the chairs. She loads three chairs with balloons, before Jefferson finally comes down from the dorm.

Archibald assigns Jefferson to help Victor clear the china.

Victor is moving so slow, that he turned a one person job into two.

Chef Gold exits his office with files in his hands. He comes down and sets up a space in the kitchen to do paperwork.

"Not working in your office today, Chef?" Archibald asks.

"No, not today, Archie. I want a full view of the dining room and watch the fucking clowns work."

"I don’t blame you. It’s quite a show, isn’t it. Just look at those two." Archibald points to Victor and Jefferson. "One of them is hungover and the other is working in excruciating pain. He keeps saying that he’s fine, but those tables should be cleared by now." He shakes his head. "Idiots."

"Belle seems to be doing alright." Gold comments.

"She has slippery hands. I’m afraid to let her touch anything."

"She’s not that bad. Maybe get her to polish the silverware, that’s something you can’t really fuck up."

"I think I will, after she helps move the tables. And these two idiots are desperate for help." Archibald sighs. "I’m going to give them a hand, before they break something."

"Alright, Archie." Gold waits until he’s gone, then shuffles through his papers and quickly writes a note. He goes out into the dining room and nonchalantly stands next to Belle, planing to slip her the note.

She smiles at him, as he pretends to count the balloons.

"You’re going to need a hell of a lot more than this, pick up the fucking pace, dearie. Chef Regina can turn into a control freak when she doesn’t get what she wants." He drops the note on the floor. "You also shouldn’t have all of this string on the floor, pick that shit up before someone trips." He walks back into the kitchen.

"Yes, Chef." She looks down and there’s no string on the floor, only a little folded piece of paper. She quickly picks it up and reads it.

'After you move the tables, Archie will have you polishing silverware. You’ll have to get the polish from the utility closet. I’ll be there waiting for you.'

She glances over at Chef Gold with a bright smile and shakes her head yes.

Gold gestures at her to flip the note over.

"Oh," she says to herself and turns the note around.

'I knew you would be the one picking up those mints.'

Belle laughs loudly and everyone stares at her. “I think I need to get away from this helium.” She quickly covers her actions and hurries to the trashcan to get rid of the note, then she continues filling more balloons.

"Belle." Archibald calls. "We need your help with the tables now."

"Yes, sir." She ties up one last balloon, then helps rearrange the tables.

After moving all the table to accommodate Chef Regina’s seating arrangements, Archibald assigns everyone a new task. “We’re going to need to reset all of the tables, but not until the silverware and china is polished. Belle, I’m going to trust you with that task, please don’t break anything.”

"Yes, sir," she replies.

"Use the polish on the silver and don’t leave any spots on the glass."

"They’ll be spotless, sir." She looks to the kitchen and Chef Gold isn’t at his seat.

"Good." He points at Victor and Jefferson. "Boys, I have something else for you. Follow me." They head to the other side of the dining room.

Trying not to look too eager, Belle walks to the utility closet that sits just behind the kitchen. She opens the door and as she expected, Chef Gold is waiting for her.

"Hello, dearie." Gold pulls her into the closet, shutting the door, as he kisses her zealously.

Belle breaks the kiss and catches her breath. “You slipped me a note. I felt like I was back in high school.” She giggles.

"I’m glad you liked it, dearie." He kisses her again. "I’ve had your taste in my mouth all today, I could think of nothing else. I need to taste you again."

"Right here?"

"Yes."

"But they’re right outside this door. Someone will hear us."

"I’ve noticed that you can be very vocal." He pushes her against the door, kissing down her neck. "How about we play a little game."

She rubs her hands in his hair, as he sucks on her skin. “What game?” she spoke heavily.

"Don’t speak. It’s a very simple game, all you have to do it stay silent. Which in your case, might not be so simple."

"I can be silent." She grins.

"Then let’s see." Gold pulls down her pants and gets on his knees. "Oh, you trimmed?" He glances up at her.

"You don’t like it?"

"No dearie, it’s not that. It’s your body and you can do whatever you want. I just felt those soft curls in my hand last night and I wanted to feel them on my face."

"Their not all gone."

"No, their not. Maybe next time I get to feel all of them." He smiles up at her. "Okay, let’s start the game." He lifts one of her legs over his shoulder and kisses the soft lips between her thighs. He slips his tongue in, grazing it over her pearl.

"Mmm." She covers her mouth.

Gold licks and sucks her, savoring every drop of her juices. He flicks his tongue in and out of her opening, spreading her wetness around. He unbuttons his pants and takes ahold of his hard cock, stroking it.

Belle whimpers quietly to herself, as she rocks her hips with the rhythm of his tongue.

Chef Gold strokes himself faster and massages his tongue against her clit.

Her body trembles and she holds in the urge to scream ‘fuck’. She keeps her mouth covered with one hand and holds the back of his head with the other. When the titillating sensation makes her want to moan, she grips a fist full of his hair .

Gold rapidly strokes his stiff cock from hilt to tip, until he thinks he might burst and he slows. He doesn’t want to come, not yet. He needs her to come on his face first.

She pulls his hair, as the sensation grows greater. He’s driving her over the edge and that’s exactly where she wants to be. “Mmm,” she hums in her hand. Her body tenses and trembles at her climax. She whimpers in her hand, as his tongue moves against her faster. She pulls his hair again, trying to keep control, but she can’t. Her body twitches with orgasm and she comes.

Chef Gold rubs his face in her cunt, spreading her extracts all over, savoring the taste and aroma of her. He stroke his cock faster, relishing the smacking sound of her wetness on his face. It doesn’t take much longer before he comes. His body quivers, as he squirts on the door.

The closet fills with the scent of sex.

With his face still sticky with her essence, Gold stands and kisses her passionately, his hard dick caresses the outside of her folds. “I think we both won, dearie.”

She steadies her breathing. “Yes, we did.”

Suddenly, the doorknob rattles and there’s a loud knock. “Belle what the hell are you doing in there?” a voice yells from outside of the door.

"Shit," Belle mutters and they both quickly pull up their pants. She muddles around the closet looking for towels to clean their faces.

"Why is this door locked?" The voice outside the door asks.

"It must have locked me inside. I’ve been in here looking for the polish." Belle replies. She wipes both of their faces and Gold hands her the silver polish.

"You go, dearie. I’ll wait behind the door for a minute," Gold whispers.

She gives him a quick kiss. “See you later.” She opens the door and scurries out, closing it behind her.

"Archie sent me to find you. What the hell took you so long?" Jefferson asks.

"I was looking for the silver polish."

"It takes you that long to find silver polish?"

"I’m a chef not a maid. I don’t know what silver polish is, so yea it took awhile. I found it now, so let’s go."

"No reason to bite my head off, just doing what I was told," Jefferson states and they head back into the dining room. Jefferson glances behind him and out the corner of his eye, he sees Chef Gold exiting the utility closet. He instantly looks at Belle, then processes the information. He smirks and decides to keep this knowledge to himself, until he can figure out what’s is really going on.

Hours pass and the chefs finish decorating the dining room for the birthday party. Now, all four competing chefs prep the kitchen for dinner service.

Chef Gold enters the kitchen and he walks by Belle, brushing his hand across her ass, as he passes by.

She smiles at his secret touch.

Jefferson stares at her.

Belle notices his eyes on her and she is pestered by the way he’s looking. “Every time I look up or turn around, you’re always gapping at me. What’s your problem, Jefferson?”

"That dream I had, I can’t shake it. Something is telling me that it’s real."

"It’s just a stupid fucking dream, get over it, Jefferson. And stop staring at me." Belle heatedly demands.

"Fine." He laughs to himself.

"What’s so fucking funny?" Belle’s face turns red with anger.

"Nothing. You get to have your privet little giggle sessions, why can’t I?"

Belle is fed up with him and walks away, keeping herself from hurling a knife at his face.

"Everybody line up." Chef Gold announces. "Tonight is a very important night. It’s Henry’s twelfth birthday and I need everything to be perfect. I will not hesitate to kick your asses out the fucking door tonight."

"Yes, Chef." All four competitors reply.

"Everyone to their stations." Gold turns to Archibald. "Open up Hell’s Kitchen, please."


End file.
